heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Stinky Peterson
Stinky Peterson is a fictional character in the ''Hey Arnold! ''TV series. Biography Stinky is best known for two things: his Southern drawl, and his constant use of the words "bites" (usually with "this" or "this really" put before it) and "I reckon" put before his opinion. He's also the class "ladies' man"; he's claimed to be in love with Helga, Gloria (both in Helga's Boyfriend), and Lila (in Ms. Perfect). He lives in a home which can best be described as a cabin. Stinky has shown to maintain his principles over power or profit, seeing he turned down a chance to make a million dollars as the Yahoo Soda span "spokeskid" and retired as a child actor because he realized they only wanted him because people would gawk at his "hick" ways. Additionally, he has some talents, which include growing large pumpkins and playing the Alpenhorn (School Dance). Note that "Stinky" is his real first name. As revealed in Helga's Show, he has a love for lemon pudding. In Arnold Betrays Iggy, its revealed he tells his classmates every morning why lemon pudding is his favorite pudding. Appearance He is a tall, Caucasian male, with short, light-brown hair, large, elf-like ears and an very prominent and pointed nose, who often has a vacant expression on his face. He wears an olive green t-shirt, blue pants and black shoes with white soles and toes. During the series' intro and first season (and some delayed episodes in the second season), he wore black, spiked wristbands. Personality Stinky is a sterotypical country boy and speaks with a stereotypical hillbilly accent. Despite this, he is actually much smarter than people think and doesn't like it when people stereotype him as being dumb. Family Stinky's family consists of his parents, his Uncle Stinky, his Aunt Stinky, and his grandparents, who are most likely deceased. His mother is only shown twice in On the Lam and Parents Day. Squeaky Peterson, who can be seen in the episode False Alarm, is presumably Stinky's cousin, due to their similar features and same surname. Stinky also has another cousin named Stinky who attends P.S. 119 and was mentioned in the episode Fighting Families. Relationships Helga Pataki Stinky had a crush on Helga in "Helga's Boyfriend". The relationship began as Helga paying Stinky a Mr. Nutty candy bar a day to make Arnold jealous. After Stinky messed up in his date with Helga in the library, the skating rink, and the park, Helga decided she had enough of Stinky and fired him. Stinky then realized he liked her and hoped she would like him back. After his rejection and subsequent meeting with Gloria, he took Gloria on a date to the movies, and Helga was surprised and somewhat jealous of Stinky's newfound love, although her jealousy quickly subsided in place of her love for Arnold. Gloria After Stinky had his advances towards Helga rejected, he came across Gloria at the water fountain at school, and it was love at first sight. Although at some point it appears they broke up, as Stinky seems to be infatuated with Lila later on in the series. Lila Sawyer He is shown to have a crush on Lila, among others. Trivia *As seen in the ending of Sid the Vampire Slayer, it is suggested that Stinky could be a vampire (however it is more likely a joke). *As seen in Gerald's Tonsils, he is a terrible singer. * His last name has been spelled both "Petersen" and "Peterson," but he spelled it with an "O" in Stinky's Pumpkin. *In Stinky's Pumpkin, it is suggested that Stinky is Christian when he speaks to a "Mystical Disembodied Voice" in a dream, a metaphor for God. Appears in *24 Hours To Live *A Day In The Life Of A Classroom *April Fool's Day *Arnold & Lila *Arnold Betrays Iggy *Arnold Visits Arnie *Arnold's Christmas *Arnold's Halloween *Arnold's Room *Arnold's Thanksgiving *Back to School *Bag of Money *Beaned *Benchwarmer *Best Friends *Best Man *Big Caesar *Biosquare *Chocolate Boy *Cool Jerk *Cool Party *Crush On Teacher *Curly Snaps *Curly's Girl *Dangerous Lumber *Deconstructing Arnold *Downtown As Fruits *Eating Contest *Eugene's Birthday *Eugene's Pet *Eugene, Eugene! *False Alarm *Field Trip *Fighting Families *Freeze Frame *Friday the 13th *Full Moon *Gerald's Secret *Gerald's Tonsils *Ghost Bride *Girl Trouble *Grand Prix *Harold vs. Patty *Harold's Bar Mitzvah *Headless Cabbie *Helga vs. Big Patty *Helga And The Nanny *Helga Blabs It All *Helga's Boyfriend *Helga's Masquerade *Helga's Show *Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie *Hey Arnold!: The Movie *Hey Harold! *Hookey *Longest Monday *Monkey Business *Monkeyman! *Ms. Perfect *Mudbowl *New Bully on the Block *New Teacher *On The Lam *Parents Day *Phoebe Breaks A Leg *Phoebe Cheats *Phoebe's Little Problem *Phoebe Skips *Phoebe Takes The Fall *Pigeon Man *Rhonda Goes Broke *Rich Kid *Roller Coaster *Runaway Float *Sally's Comet *Save The Tree *School Dance *School Play *Sid And Germs *Sid The Vampire Slayer *Sid's Revenge *Stinky Goes Hollywood *Stinky's Pumpkin *Student Teacher *Synchronized Swimming *Teachers' Strike *The Aptitude Test *The Big Scoop *The Flood *The High Life *The Journal *The Little Pink Book *The Pig War *Tour de Pond *Weighing Harold *Weird Cousin *What's Opera, Arnold? *World Records Gallery *See Stinky Peterson/Gallery External links *Drawing Stinky’s Head: Basic Proportions (3/4 View) on Hey Arnold! - A Critical Analysis by Tendra Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Petersons Category:Arnold and his classmates Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Males Category:4th Graders Category:Villains